Sick Days
by RagingRaven187
Summary: Yu comes down with a fever a couple days after New Years, and Chie decides to help him recover with a rather unusual way to alleviate him from his sickness. YuXChie


_This is my first fic so I apologize if it's not that great. But I do hope that you enjoy it!_

* * *

The date was January 4th and my heart was still racing. It had been three days since I went on my date with Yu at the shrine. I always got like this when I was around him though. He was so sweet and made me feel like a woman. I remember the first date that we went on, it was the day after the summer festival and I had invited to enjoy it with me. We ate, talked, and made wishes. It was nothing special but it was the first date I had ever been on with him, or any boy at that matter.

I was in my room as usual just watching TV when my phone rang. It was Teddie, he normally didn't call me so I figured it must have been important. "What is it Teddie?" I heard his voice ring into my ear, it sounded like he was worried, "C-chie-chan? I need you to come over to sensei's house!" This concerned me a bit.

"Why did something happen!?"

"It's sensei! Last night, he didn't look so good so he went to his room. But as he got to the stairs he suddenly fainted! I waited for him to wake up, but he never did! I think he was a fever and I don't know what to do! Please help me!"

"Sure! I'll be right over!"

I put on my jacket and leg warmers and made my way out the door. "Oh, are you going to see your boyfriend Chie? Have fun!" My mother suddenly called out to me. I blushed and told her it wasn't like that.

I arrived at the Dojima household where Teddie and Yu were staying while Dojima-san and Nanako-chan were in the hospital. I opened the door without knocking. It was a force of habit. I was there so often that it felt like a second home. Plus Nanako-chan was always so happy to see me that she treated me like I was one of the family. I have a feeling that Nanako-chan wants me to marry Yu. She asked me once if I had a little sister. When I told her "no" she automatically gleamed with happiness and told me that she could be my little sister. Plus, everytime she saw us together she would always giggle and tell us how cute we looked together. But that's not the point right now! I entered the house to find Teddie standing over a sleeping Yu.

"Chie, you're here! Can you please look at sensei?!"

"Yeah stand back! Hmmmm. He's shivering and his face is flushed. Ow! And his head's burning hot!"

"So what do I do!?"

"For now, I would say to just keep him cool. When he wakes up you should feed him soup."

"Right! I'll go out and buy some soup from JUNES! Could you keep an eye on him while I'm gone?"

"Sure. See ya in a few."

Teddie left, leaving me and Yu alone. It was quiet, I could only hear the sound of the clock ticking and him breathing. His soft and peaceful breathing. I began to blush massively at that thought and went to the kitchen to get some water. I was in the kitchen when I heard him groan in pain. "Chie…I…love you so much" he let out and then groaned in pain again. It killed me to see him like this. I sat down next him and put his head in my lap as I silently stroked his silky silver hair. I began thinking of ways to help him when I suddenly remembered something. I was reading an article in a magazine, about how to…umm… "stimulate" your significant other. W-what!? I just read it, it's not like I was actually gonna do that stuff. A-anyway, I saw in a side note that the quickest way to get rid of a fever is to pass it on to another person. It said the best way to do it was mouth-to-mouth buuuut…what would he think if he found out I made out with his unconscious body?

He let out another pained groan, which did it. "Argh! Screw it! Sorry babe but it's for your well-being!"

I put his head back on the ground and I dove into his mouth with my own. It was so soft and tasty that I began to move my tongue around and sucked on the tip of his tongue as well. I kissed explored his mouth for nearly eight minutes, making sure I got my fill. When I was done I pulled back but out lips were still connected by a line of saliva. I wiped it away just as Teddie reentered the house. I told him that I was going to go home for the day and that I would come back tomorrow. The truth was that I was beginning to feel hot and my head began to hurt a bit.

I returned home and crawled into my bed. I was beginning to feel cold and light-headed. I guess my plan worked. Yu passed the sickness onto me and was hopefully going to get better. The next morning I woke up in a cold sweat and terrible cough. My mom took my temperature; she said I had a fever for sure and that I wasn't leaving to go anywhere today. She then went to make me some hot tea and soup. I didn't mind being sick though. As long as Yu was okay.

**-Yu's perspective-**

I woke up from my fever dream on Jnauary 5th. It felt like I was never sick. I can't believe she did that, putting her own health at risk just for me. I decided that I was going to visit her. I went up to my room, put on my stylish white coat, and grabbed a couple things for Chie. I told Teddie that I was leaving and would be home later.

I made my way to Chie's house. Up the shopping district, take a left, one block down, head north, and it's the second house on the left. It's funny; I've never been inside her house, yet I knew the route by heart. It was almost like a tradition, I met her ever Sunday and Wensday, we would chat for a bit, I would walk her to her house and she would kiss me on the cheek goodnight. Now that I think about it; how did her family not find out any sooner?! She had just told them about me the other day.

I arrived at the Satonaka household and knocked on the door. A woman appeared at the door, it must have been Chie's mom.

"Hello young man. May I help you?"

"Hello. I'm uh here to see Chie. I heard she wasn't feeling well so I decided that I would give her some things."

"Oh! You must be Yu-kun! Even though it's only been a couple of days, Chie has already told us so much about you! Please come in! I'll take you to her room."

"Thank you Satonaka-san."

Chie's mom brought me to her room.

"Chie. Sweetie, you have a visitor."

"*Sniffle* Who is it mom? Achoo!"

"Hey Chie, it's Yu."

"Y-Yu-kun! W-what are you doing here?"

I could tell she was embarrassed, but still happy to see me. The massive blush on her face gave it away. Geez, she's like an open book. Chie's mom told us that she was going to give us some time and told me to stay as long as I like.

"Heh. So this is your room huh? It's messy; but I'm not surprised."

That comment earned me a pillow to the face.

"Idiot. But still, why are you here?"

"I heard you weren't feeling to good so I thought I would bring some stuff for you. Some kung-fu and action DVDs and some magazines. I wasn't sure which ones you had so I just brought them all."

"T-thank you! Oh wow! Trial of the Dragon 2!? I remember when I saw it in theatres with you. It was awesome, b-but for a completely different reason."

Her face blushed deep crimson once more.

"A-any way, hahaha…wh-why'd you bring this stuff?"

"Well I figured since you got this from me, it was the least I could do."

"Wh-wh-wh-what!? H-how'd you find out!?"

She buried face in her pillow and curled into a ball under her sheets. I have to admit… she looked SO cute when she was embarrassed!

"Chie…it was just a fever. It's not like I was in a comma or anything. I was slightly conscious for a couple moments, but I couldn't do anything."

"O-oh r-really? D-do you think it's weird that I did that for you? Kissing you in your sleep and all."

"Of course not! You just wanted me to get better. And I appreciate it. P-plus I kind of liked how you…ummm…h-how you tasted."

I tried my best to hide my blush but I guess she noticed.

"I'm surprised! The great Yu Narukami, blushing like a schoolgirl. *blush* You actually look really cute when you're embarrassed."  
"O-oh really. You too, haha!"

"Hey….do you want to….maybe…..ummmm…..g-get in bed with me and watch this movie?"

I couldn't help but blush deeply at this. But I accepted; I put the DVD in the player and we both sat in her bed. She was shivering something fierce. It didn't seem like her blanket was working. I remembered that I had brought something that would help so I brought it out.

"Do you want to use this?"

"T-the muffler I bought you for Christmas? I-I couldn't it yours not mine."

"Anything that's mine is yours, just remember that. Besides, it's long enough that we can both use it."

I took the fluffy muffler and wrapped it around both our necks. I pulled her in and she rested her head ontop of my chest. I put my nose into the top of her head and took in her scent as I placed light kisses upon it.

"D-d-don't do that idiot! M-my hair's all greasy and gross!"

"I don't care. As long as it's yours I'll love it no matter what."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and lightly cradled her until she was asleep.

"H-hey….Y-yu-kun?"

She was barely awake but she still managed to speak.

"Yes Chie?"

"I….Love….You…"

Those were her final words before she fell asleep. I looked down at her; she looked so peaceful when she slept. I leaned down and gave her a nice, long kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Chie."

* * *

_Welp! That's it! What'd you think? Please feel free to leave a review. I plan on uploading more Yu(Souji)XChie in the future because it's my absolute most favorite pairing. And if I plan to upload more I'm going to need to get better so any criticism is welcome. Just please don't tear me a new one. Until next time!_


End file.
